Diary of an Otaku
by NovembyrRayne
Summary: An unnamed character meets Gaara at the mall and chronicles her encounters with him.


October 15. Went to the Mall today. At the cash register in Target spotted a cosplayer a few lanes over. Look modeled off of Gaara. Five stars for effort. Too old to really pull off look. Retail book shop had nine copies of Hikaru no Go for sale. Satisfied.

October 21. Meijer for groceries today. Again saw cosplayer a few lanes over; somehow does not seem otaku type. Clothes def. not Gaara style. Natural Gaara lookalike? Astounded. Ramune sale. Fridge stocked with original flavor. Pleased.

October 31. Went to Mall for last-minute shopping. Needed new cat ears; cat ate mine. Angry at Neko-chan. Neko-chan is banned to the garage. Rain poured just as I got to Mall and ended up taking refuge in Sprint store. Ran bodily into wet cosplayer. Same hair, face & eyes as Gaara. Wearing regular American clothes. He was stranded too. Managed to ask name. He refused to give. Cashier told me after rain stopped it was actually Gaara. Surprised. Could be v. detailed cosplayer? Or v. coincidental chance? Can't stop going over it in mind.

November 3. Rainy day. Consoling self by watching Fruits Basket. Emotional.

November 5. Neko-chan forgiven. Keeps hissing angrily. Angry.

November 10. Self forgiven. Cat keeps purring and rubbing around my legs. Happy.

November 22. Birthday. Received nice books and notebook for drawing in. Went out to see Twilight movie. Enjoyed, perversely. In sign of good will gave cat catnip. Visited mom. Asked when self is going to find real job. V. distressing. Nice weather. Indian summer will prove painful later. Extremely happy.

November 29. Realized giving a cat catnip is not the best idea. If self does not talk to cat about catnip, who will?

December 2. Saw cosplayer again at the music store. Stared at him until he glared at me. Tried to bring up topics. Seems he hates cold weather. No surprise there; cosplayer wore two sweaters and thick coat. Self wore t-shirt. Shot each other looks of incredulity. Offered number. Rejected. Depressed.

December 7. Neko-chan locked herself outside and died of cold. Most upset. Refuse to be consoled. Friends offer new kitten. Did not accept. Feel great guilt.

December 8. Tried to offer novena for cat's soul at local church. Priest did not take seriously. Tried to pull St. Frances card. Laughed out of church. Astonished & furious at heartless priest.

December 9. Bought candles at local shop. Lit for Neko-chan's soul. Still most distraught.

December 10. Saw cosplayer at fancy restaurant friend dragged me too. She says self can't stay in house forever. Again offered number to cosplayer Gaara. Again rejected. Eating tubs of Ben & Jerrys. Depressed.

December 20. Sale at retail book shop. Many books & manga mine for good price. Exalting.

December 23. Last-minute Christmas shopping at mall. Saw cosplayer suffering from cold. Too far gone to reject number. Looks like good Christmas.

December 25. Cosplayer accidentally called (said he.) Must be lonely on Christmas all alone. Took him out to warm restaurant. Returned to normal, mean, taciturn self. Name really is Gaara. Most astonished. Made plans to meet later.

January 1. Took Gaara to club w/girlfriends. Sat in corner and glared all night. Girlfriends whisper about his Naruto-ness in secret.

January 10. Finally exchanged Christmas presents. Seems Gaara likes cacti. Looked up on google. Naruto Gaara likes cacti too. Most amazed. Received new kitten. Angry at disrespect to my wishes, but as from Gaara, secretly thrilled. Named cat Kaze.

January 19. Discovered today Gaara's birthday. Most curious, as also Naruto Gaara's birthday. Beginning to suspect peculiar similarities. Will ask if ninja next time self and Gaara meet.

January 28. Asked Gaara if he is ninja. Says he is black belt. Proved point far too well. Bruises on arms.

February 14. Gaara took self on date. Thrilled we are now official. Stunned at this turn of good fortune. Kaze nicer than Neko-chan.

February 23. Determined Gaara is real Gaara. Called girlfriends to explain. Confusion all around. Not sure this makes sense, even to self.

March 2. Met Gaara's family today. Look suspiciously like Temari and Kankuro. Names Tiffany and Kale. Asked if ninjas too. Both black belts. More bruises to prove point.

March 4. Saw catnip on sale at Meijer today. Managed to resist buying. If self does not talk to Kaze about catnip, who will?

March 6. Saw annoying blonde person today w/Gaara. More than ever convinced entire cast of Naruto is real. Endless possibilities are opening before me. If Itachi is real, setting him up with bestie Stephanie.

March 25. Realized self is in love w/Gaara. Worried.

April 4. Ran into horrible priest again today. Asked if reconsidered idea of novena for dead cat. Shook head and said self needed lessons on Catholicism. Self considering converting to new, cat-friendly religion.

April 5. Gaara approves of idea. Suggested self convert to atheism.

April 10. Day spent with Tiffany. Good day. Many clothes bought under Tiffany's expert guidance. Feel less otaku. Good and bad feeling.

April 15. Asked Gaara if he was in a Japanese manga. Self got strange look in return.

May 22. Half birthday. Told Gaara self loved him. Got nice look in return. Over the moon.

June 1. Went to beach. Gaara much happier in warm weather. Satisfied winter is over.

June 23. No time to write. Always out with girlfriends, Gaara, or Tiffany. Feeling less otaku and more human. Would worry, except self is dating anime character. Self could be Prom Queen and still be otaku.

July 4. Fourth of July. (Stating obvious). Saw beautiful fireworks w/everyone. Sang Katy Perry all the way home. Gaara had nice face on. Said he loved self. Fainted.

July 15. Asked again if Gaara is in anime. Admitted this is so. Talked for hours about wormhole. Understood nothing. Self keeps thinking: "I'm dating the real Gaara!"

August 13. Asked Gaara to marry self. No intention of waiting conventional year. Not letting Gaara go. Also asked if Itachi came through wormhole. Response affirmative.

August 17. Met Itachi. Gave Stephanie's phone number.

August 25. Tiffany excited about my proposal. Wishes Gaara would hurry up and answer. Possibly male pride has been called into question and he is smarting over it? Need to rethink females proposing.

September 1. Nearly a year since met Gaara. Reviewed diary. Have had no life. Ramune sale at Japanese store. Favorite apple flavor in fridge. Also tongue, Gaara's favorite food. Wonder when Gaara will answer.

September 2. Death Note marathon. Wonderful, but for endless debate. Agonized with friends. Certain this means no.

September 10. Itachi and Stephanie dating. Pleased.

September 11. Sad day. Mourn victims of 9/11. Saw evil priest and asked for novena. He said he was already on it. Perhaps not so evil after all.

September 13. Weather getting colder. Gaara more quiet and angry. Brought up proposal. Still no answer. Certain I am going to be dumped.

September 14. Thoughts on being dumped. Does self go for revenge? Or take high ground? Does self date Kale in effort to show Gaara up? No, self can't do that. Too in love w/Gaara and not attracted to Kale.

September 15. Got real job. Mother pleased. Self miserable.

September 16. Nothing to write. Depressed

September 17. Friends rescued self from self. Good day. Saw nice movie.

September 26. Hate real job. Groused to Gaara. Gaara listened sympathetically.

October 1. October again. Almost one year since started diary. Not going to be famous writer.

October 15. He proposed! Exceedingly happy.

November 22. Married & living in Japan. Thrilled. Stephanie and Itachi engaged too. Asked Gaara why so long a wait. He shook head and looked nicely at me. Don't always understand husband. Love him unconditionally. Only one on planet who understands more than 50% of his personality.

December 25. Recalled first date year ago. Mom not happy w/marriage and how self quit job. Told mother self is happy, shut up and be happy for me.

Janruary 2. Self pregnant. (Gaara panicking). Stephanie and Itachi moved in next door. Thrilled to have female support.

January 13. Ending diary here. No more pages. Self drew pictures of flowers over everything else. Confident this is for the best. Diary skills are not so good. Oddly sad there is no more space.


End file.
